Toadal Drama Island Episode 11 Feel the Burn
by ILVGwebmaster
Summary: The eleventh script of my former video series, Toadal Drama Island. A crossover between TDI and Mario. If I get enough positive reception I'll post the rest of the episodes after 11.


Toadal Drama Island Episode 11 "Feel the Burn"

1. Jimmy: Last time on Toadal Drama Island…

2. Lakitu: Trust was thin when the campers had to work together in the last challenge. New rivalries were formed as well.

3. Jimmy: In the end the Killer Koopas won reward, which was to visit the other team.

4. Lakitu: Mario also gained a reward, the instant elimination flower. A new twist, which allowed him to, chose anyone from his team to be eliminated.

5. Jimmy: With this new power, he not only planted seeds in the other team but sent home Wendy and broke up the Koopaling trio.

6. Lakitu: Soon after he rung in Sheldon and Larry with an awesome musical number, leaving Morton completely alone…

7. Toad: Mario has put a big cake in the oven. Will it bake to perfection as planned or burn up in the flames?

8. Fact Core: Hehe Cake

(Opening Theme Plays)

(New Scene; Killer Koopas are eating Sandwiches)

9. Peach: Mmm these sandwiches are AMAZING!

10. Yoshi: SOOOO much better than that crap Toad serves!

11. Blooper: Bla blee blan blall blank bleeby!

(Translation: And we can all thank Petey!)

12. Petey: Hehe I have no idea what you just said…

(Confessional)

13. Petey: Thanks to my secret ingredient, I can make EVERYONE the most yummilicious sandwiches ever! Everyone is so happy!

(End)

(New Scene; Monty and Wiggler on a tractor)

14. Monty: We're almost there!

15. Wiggler: YAY! … Ya know we could probably just walk from here…

16. Monty: No. We need to stop the horrors of Petey's ingredient from repeating!

17. Wiggler: I know but can't we just wa-

18. Monty: CUZ I WANTED TO BRING THE TRACTOR!

(New Scene; Main Lodge)

19. Toad: Killer Koopas, why aren't you eating your generously provided bowls of gruel?

20. Lemmy: I think there's an eyeball in mine…

21. Ludwig: I smell a lawsuit.

22. Roy: Pete already made us some breakfast!

23. Toadette: WHAT? NOBODY COOKS FOOD AROUND HERE BUT ME!

24. Toad: Actually wrong, Toadette. They'll be cooking for today's challenge.

25. Petey: YAY!

26. Dry Bones: Let's try not to burn down the kitchen this time, eh?

27. Boo: Hehehe

28. Toad: To elaborate a little more, you need to cook our interns a three-course meal because our graciously given bowls of granite are apparently "Distasteful"

29. Trooper: You feed your interns granite?

30. Toad: Psh. Like we have enough money in the budget for anything but. Anyways the three courses are the entrée, the main course, and the dessert! You probably should split up the work to make things easier. The Kitchen is THAT way. Hop to it. You have 8 hours.

(New Scene; Screaming Shy Guys Kitchen)

31. Mario: Our main course should be smoked Magikarp, and a sundae for dessert.

32. Boo: What about the entrée?

33. Mario: Just grab a bag of Doritos from Walmart or somethin'. Everyone loves Doritos.

34. Morton: I'll go! Want to come with Lar-Bear?

35. Larry: Naw I think I'll stay here with Mario.

36. Morton: Aww…

(Confessional)

37. Morton: Ever since Wendy left, Larry has been hanging out with Mario! I'm bored! He won't even play monopoly with me anymore!

(End)

(New Scene; Killer Koopas)

38. Peach: Alright I say we make soup, some ham and bacon, and a chocolate cake!

39. Petey: YAY! Secret ingredient time!

40. Iggy: I can make an AMAZING soup! Just watch me!

41. Peach: Sure, you and Lemmy can make a soup.

42. Lemmy: Brofist –knuckle bumps Iggy-

43. Peach: Anyone else want a specific job?

44. Petey: I'll be the ingredient plant! YA-

(Monty and Wiggler crash in with tractor)

45. Monty: STOP RIGHT THERE! Don't eat that!

46. Wiggler: It's made of-

(Tractor explodes and they both go flying)

(New Scene; Boo, Larry, and Dry Bones are at the stove)

47. Dry Bones: Hehe. Cooking this magikarp is going to take more than boiling water. I dunno if I'm cut out for this!

48. Boo: Hehe oh DB.

49. Larry: Well I know like 300 forms of cooking!

50. Boo: -Gasp- Woah that's like, a lot!

51. Larry: Something I've picked up in my years on the street hehe. Impressive?

52. Boo: Very!

53. Dry Bones: Oh haha yeah…

(Confessional)

54. Dry Bones: Psh. Larry comes in here thinking he's impressive with all his fancy techniques… Well I guess they kind of are cool … But I mean, I have talents too! Like… Err… Hold on a minute!

(End)

(New Scene; Monty and Wiggler in a catapult)

55. Monty: Alright. I'll launch us into that kitchen and we'll stop Petey's rampage from continuing any fur-

56. Wiggler: But we're not even aimed in that direction. Why are we-

57. Monty: CAUSE I WANTED TO USE THE CATAPULT! –Both get launched-

(New Scene; Blooper is yelling at Peach and Yoshi)

58. Blooper: -Random Angry Blooping-

59. Peach: Gosh.

60. Yoshi: he's trying to say something… Buuut nobody speaks his language.

61. Blooper: Blop blools! Bla blake blis bla blie! Bli bloobin blake blit!

(Translation: Stop fools! The cake is a lie! You shouldn't make it!)

62. Yoshi: Eh. Might as well pop that cake in the oven while we try to figure out what this nut job is saying.

63. Blooper: BLOOOOOO!

(Translation: Nooooooo!)

(New Scene; Morton at the store)

64. Morton: -Sigh- so boring…

(Confessional)

65. Morton: Larry's a meanie head! First Wendy goes home and now everybody is ignoring me… The good news is they have a 2 for 1 deal on Strawberry shortcake!

(End)

(Rabbid's walk past with a shopping kart full of Doritos)

66. Morton: Huh? –Looks over at the Chips Isle, all the Doritos are gone- Cure you Rabbid scum… You… WILL… PAY!

67. Rabbid: Bwaaaaa! –Gets punched by Morton-

(New Scene; Iggy and Lemmy are making soup)

68. Lemmy: Too hot, needs more ice.

69. Iggy: Bro, you're gonna water down the soup!

70. Lemmy: MORE ICE!

71. Iggy: Fine –Mew flies up to him-

72. Mew: Mew!

73. Iggy: Aww… Hehe. It's kinda cute. You're my new buddy! I'll name you Hubert Cumberdale…

74. Mew: Mew.

75. Iggy: Dawww… Cute! Come on! Let's play outside!

76. Lemmy: Yo Iggy, hello? –Walks off-

(Soup pot starts steaming)

(New Scene; Sheldon and Trooper are making the Sunday)

77. Sheldon: Out of my way! I shall make this delicious desert, for what king cannot?

78. Trooper: You as king? Hah. You can't even keep your daughter in check!

79. Sheldon: Daughter? Don't make me laugh! That girl was a wretch, not the type of personality that deserves my care.

80. Mario: Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking about there Sheldon!

81. Sheldon: And I suggest shooting her 6 times in the ribcage, tear out all her hair than wrap her in a gasoline soaked cloth which you than ignite and throw her into a lake while in your car as you drive by. Get my drift?

82. Mario: Yes I get what you said. You literally went into such great detail I need to put my brain in the washing machine, with extra soap.

83. Bowser: Hehe soap…

84. Trooper: Why is that funny sir?

85. Bowser: He made up a funny word!

86. Sheldon: Soap?

87. Bowser: Yep! Not in this Koopa's vocab.

88. Mario: Now I understand where the smell comes from…

(New Scene; Morton is attacking the rabbids)

(New Scene; Roy and Ludwig are cooking ham)

89. Ludwig: This ham is turning out FANTASTIC!

90. Roy: Dude, wanna start a fire?

(Ludwig pulls out Lighter)

91. Roy: No, NO, NO! Sorry, bad context. I mean make a big move in the game.

92. Ludwig: What do you plan?

93. Roy: Iggy…

94. Ludwig: Nope sorry. I don't agree with betrayal, it's against my morals. Besides, isn't he your main punching bag?

95. Roy: I have options. –Punches Ludwig to the ground- Like you.

96. Ludwig: you don't scare me, Roy you gain power out of fear. Your cowardly minions will take the first chance they get to send your plans crashing down…

97. Roy: Whatever, you sound just like Steve. And remember what happened to him?

98. Ludwig: Threaten me all you like… My vote WON'T be for Iggy…

99. Roy: Sure thing. Just keep cooking the ham okay. It smells AMAZING!

100. Ludwig: Subject changer.

101. Roy: Huh?

102. Ludwig: Nothing.

(New Scene; Larry, Dry Bones, and Boo)

103. Larry: Hehe. Check this out. –Balances fruit on his head-

104. Boo: Wow… That's pretty sweet!

105. Dry Bones: -Sigh-

106. Boo: What's wrong, DB?

107. Dry Bones: Oh… It's nothing. Keep having fun.

108. Larry: I can juggle too! –Juggles fruit-

109. Boo: Haha nice!

(Confessional)

110. Larry: Boo's pretty cool. Plus, she's got a cute laugh. Uh, did I say cute? I ment, uh, BA!

(End)

(New Scene; Monty and Wiggler)

111. Monty: I got my handy bazooka right here to stop him!

112. Wiggler: BUT PETEY US IN THERE! YOU Sure you can use that without hurting him?

113. Monty: trust me, I'mma perfe- -Bazooka goes off and knocks down a tree-

114. Wiggler: Maybe not…

(New Scene; Yoshi is sneaking around)

115. Yoshi: Sniff, Sniff, Sniff. –Finds soup- Mmmmm…. –Sips Soup- YUMMY!

(New Scene; Lemmy and Iggy are running around in the forest)

116. Lemmy: hehe that mew is pretty cool!

117. Mew: Mew.

118. Iggy: I know right?

119. Mew: Mew.

120. Lemmy: Is it gonna say "mew" after every single exchange we have?

121. Mew: Mew.

122. Iggy: Maybe!

123. Mew: Mew.

124. Lemmy: Okay now it's getting annoying…

125. Mew: Mew.

126. Iggy: Yeah, let's go back inside.

(Both go back into the kitchen, Mew follows)

(New Scene; Trooper and Sheldon)

127. Sheldon: All done!

128. Trooper: Same here! –Trooper's Sunday sets on fire-

129. Sheldon: Hahaha

130. Trooper: HOW DOES THAT HAPPEN?

131. Bowser: Haha you suck

(New Scene; Rabbids are lying all over the floor with Morton holding a bag of chips)

132. Morton: Pant, pant, phew… Can I buy these?

133. Casher: Sure, but you gotta wait I the line first. –Points to the long line-

134. Morton: FUUUUUUUUUUUU!

(New Scene; Yoshi has eaten the soup)

135. Yoshi: Mmm… Nummy but I need some more… -Sniff, sniff- Foooooooooooood… -Crawls off-

(New Scene; Peach is baking cake)

136. Peach: The cake batter is going well, I need a break. Can you two watch it for a little bit?

137. Iggy & Lemmy: Sure…

(Peach leaves)

138. Lemmy: Hey, Mew's here!

139. Mew: -flying next to the batter- Mew.

140. Lemmy and Iggy: Awww!

141. Mew: Mew. –Falls into batter-

142. Lemmy: Oh god.

(New Scene; Larry, Boo, and Dry Bones)

143. Larry: I'll be back guys. Gotta go get some more berries from the forest.

(Walks off)

144. Boo: Wow he's so awesome.

145. Dry Bones: Well yeah sure. Definantly, when you compare him to me.

146. Boo: Oh don't be so tough on yourself, you're amazing!

147. Dry Bones: Don't lie to yourself. He's better suited for you!

148. Boo: What do you mean?

149. Dry Bones: Oh neve-

150. Boo: Dry Bones, please. I'm done beating around the bush on this,..

151. Dry Bones: Well… Remember the last time we were cooking… I was about to tell you something…

152. Boo: Well right now we're together… Here… Alone. I'm ready, are you?

(New Scene; Larry in the forest)

153. Larry: Boo'll be so happy with all this fru- -sees glowing light from a bush- Woah what the heck is that…?

(Shows Fire Flower)

(Confessional)

154. Larry: OH my gosh! I found one! That means that I'll be able to eliminate ANYONE! I gotta show Boo and the rest of the alliance! They'll be so happy.

(End)

(New Scene; Petey)

155. Petey: And some for you –pours ingredient in soup- And some foooor- HEY!

156. Yoshi: -Eating ham- Om nom nom.

157. Petey: What happened?

158. Ludwig: We… We couldn't stop him…

159. Roy: He went psycho on us.

160. Yoshi: -Sleeping- Yawn.

161. Petey: FIEND!

(New Scene; Larry, Boo, and Dry Bones)

162. Larry: Hey. I gotta tell ya something!

163. Dry Bones: Us too!

164. Boo: Haha yep.

165. Larry: And what is that?

166. Dry Bones: You go!

167. Boo: Hehe no you!

168. Dry Bones: Both of us go!

169. Dry Bones and Boo: We're an official couple!

170. Larry: Oh… Oh really?

171. Boo: Yep! Bout time you told me, Dry Bones.

172. Dry Bones: Well I was worried about what you'd say!

173. Boo: You're a dummy if you'd think I'd say anything but yes!

174. Dry Bones: So what did you want to say?

175. Larry: Nothing… Just a found some berries…

176. Boo: Alright. Sweet! Just pop 'em in.

177. Dry Bones: You're so cute!

178. Boo: Aww, your so sweet!

179. Larry: -Sigh-

(New Scene; Iggy and Lemmy are worried about Mew in the pot)

180. Iggy: Uhhh uhhh…

181, peach: -Returns- Hey boys, I better get this in the oven.

182. Iggy: NO-

183. Lemmy: -Punches Iggy- Shut up bro!

(Peach puts cake in the oven)

184. Iggy: -Whimpering-

185. Lemmy: Sweet lord…

186. Toad: -Loudspeaker- Attention. 10 minutes till serving time. Meet at the main lodge after making your final preparations!

(New Scene; Main Lodge)

187. Toad: Alright. So here are our HUNGRY interns! Bobei, Mizetto, Muto, and Stron. They'll rate you from 1 to 5 stars on your dishes. The team with the most stars wins. Shy Guys please present your entrée.

188. Mario: Where's Morton…?

189. Stron: FOOD!

190. Morton: -Falls from the sky- Here ya go!

191. Interns: -random munching noises-

192. Mizetto: Mmmm mmm

193. Muto: Delicious but lazy…

194. Interns: 3 stars.

195. Morton: Harsh man. I had to kill like 50 bunnies to get these!

196. Roy: YOU MONSTER! I mean stupid bunnies…

197. Peach: Well Lemmy and Iggy created a soup that wa-

198. Bobei: SHUT UP AND FEED US!

199. Petey: -Pours ingredient in- Good luck, Peachy!

200. Peach: Thanks bud!

201. Interns: Om nom nom. 2

202. Peach: Why?

203. Mizetto: The Soup is half eaten…

204. Peach: Yoshiiiiii!

205. Toad: Main course time!

206. Mario: Bon Appetite.

207. Interns: -Eating

208. Stron: My mouth just had a mini-orgasim.

209. Toad: They like it.

210. Interns: 4!

211. Mario: Mercy.

212. Bobei: Minus half a point for the French thing you've got going on.

213. Mario: Aw man! SERIOUSLY?

214. Toad: Where is your food?

215. Ludwig: Uh… -Looks at Yoshi-

216. Killer Koopas: Yoshi ate it!

217. Toad; Hmph.

218. Bobei: WORST Service EVER! O!

219. Killer Koopas: WHAT?

220. Toad: Dessert Time!

221. Trooper: Here you are.

222. Bobei: Om nom nom. Tastes good but pointless to the plot.

223. Interns: 2!

224. Sheldon: How does plot affect the taste?

225. Toad: The Killer Koopas are the last to serve, better make it good. Whattya cooking?

226. Peach: A delicious cake!

227. Blooper: BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Translation: Nooooooooooooooo!)

228. Toad: INTERNS NOOO! THE CAKE IS A LIE! DON'T EAT THAT!

229. Interns: -Eating- Mmm delicious.

230. Mew: -Pops out of cake- Mew.

231. Mizetto: Huh?

232. Toad: You fed a mew to my interns… Go to elimination, you horrible people…

(New Scene; Killer Koopas discussing Elimination)

233. Lemmy: So we vote out Yoshi right?

234. Ludwig: We are, the other side is voting for Iggy.

235. Iggy: Wh-what? Why!

236. Roy: You left the soup unguarded and fed the interns a mew…

237. Iggy: Oh yeah hehe

238. Ludwig: So if we 4 vote Yoshi and the other 4 vote Iggy we'll be tied…

239. Lemmy: And you tried to wrangle up some more votes right Roy?

240. Roy: Hehe… Course I did…

(Flashback)

241. Peach: Why're you here, roy?

242. Roy: Just letting ya'll know I'm voting Iggy. You guys in? We'll have 5 votes.

243. Yoshi: Totally in Hehe…

(End)

(Elimination)

244. Toad: Unlike before, I'm going to show who voted for who on this screen and hand out shrooms afterwards. Peach votes… Iggy. Yoshi votes… Iggy... Roy votes… Iggy…

245. Iggy: What?

246. Lemmy: Roy?

247. Toad: Lemmy voted… Yoshi… Blooper votes… Iggy… Iggy votes… Yoshi… Ludwig votes… Yoshi… And Petey votes…

248. Roy: Good-bye Iggy. Haha MUAHAHA-

249. Iggy: -Gulp-

250. Toad: Yoshi.

251. Everyone: WHAT?

252. Toad: So we're tied. Petey, why did you vote Yoshi?

253. Petey: I voted Iggy. Isn't it spelt Y-O-S-H-I?

254. Yoshi: You idiot…

255. Toad: Well that still counts as a vote for Yoshi so we're gonna need a tiebreaker.

256. Bobei: -Runs in- TOAD!

257. Toad: Yo?

258. Bobei: Yoshi… He ate… He ate the-

259. Toad: WHAT?

260. Bobei: Your nudey mags that you hid in the kitchen.

261. Toad: -Turns around with demon eyes to Yoshi- Get the F**K of my Island, you cruel, heartless, reptile.

262. Yoshi: Oh Jeez

(Ending Theme plays)


End file.
